The Edge of Destiny
by JohnGreen and IceCream
Summary: Zach and cammie's finall encounter
1. The parting of ways

**I do not own these characters ( sigh) hope you like it**

* * *

><p>He stared deep into her eyes knowing the horror wishing he could forget. He brushed his lips against hers and a tear glided down his smooth tanned cheek. " When can I see you again?"<p>

" You can't , I'm so sorry Cam, if I see you then all hell will break loose we can't risk it."

" I understand."

" It hurts, I know but if we do you'll become an orphan."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then disappeared into the night. Then Cammie wept silently and a voice from behind sliced through the night.

" It's time"

Then she pulled herself together and followed the dark figure.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW or I will kill you and make it look like a suicide attempt<strong>


	2. Fess up

**A/N: Chips and ice-cream came up with the title for chapter 1, check out her profile please, she may not have any Gallagher Girls fics, but she will soon ( wink (; ).**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's p.o.v)<p>

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"You must!"

"I… he… just left didn't say anything… just left"

"Are you sure, no codes, no notes, no nothing?"

"Just out of curiosity what level of clearance do you have?"

"what level of clearance do _you_ have?"

"I asked first"

"High enough, can we carry on now?"

"not until I have my mother present"

"not going to happen"

I glared at him.

"Do you know who my mother is?"

"I have a good idea"

"She is Rachel Morgan oprative code 3006910, headmistress of The Gallagher Academy."

"Well she can't be here."

Then the door behind him swung open and the willowy silhouette of my mother filled the door frame.

"I think I can take it from here now boys."

She brushed past them staring straight into my eyes like she was staring into my soul, but instead of seeing Cammie the Chameleon she saw a girl who had just lost the love of her life. A girl who was trying to heal a hole in her heart. She saw Cameron Anne Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not releasing chapter 3 until I get 5 reviews so please review!<strong>


	3. Towards Destiny

**A/N It may be a bit far fetched but hey I like it!**

* * *

><p>(Zach's p.o.v)<p>

"I have to see her."

" I know I miss Macey but you just have to deal with it and besides you know what'll happen, Cammie doesn't."

It was just that simple, we couldn't be together because of the world we were born into, because of our parents.

" do we know where she is?"

"where do you think, Iceland?"

"I have to leave."

" Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Iceland?"

Then n a split second I was gone. Towards my destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I want to know if its any good!<strong>


	4. Following Love

**A/N Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>( Cammie's p.o.v)<p>

Sleep, I needed sleep. I lay in my mom's office, hearing people knock at the door, waiting then sighing and departing. The endless cycle. Then, out of nowhere a faint shake, then Bex, Liz and Macey come crashing through the door.

"Girls?"

Bex bounded to her feet which was so… Bexish.

"Sorry Ms Morgan, but we heard… and needed to see…"

"It's OK, just… do you know anyone who can fix doors?"

Then I watched my mother depart. A sudden weight hit me"

"CAMMIE, WAKE UP!"

Liz was pulling my ankle, Bex my arm and Macey was sat on me. I let a faint groan.

"Do I really have to get up?"

"YES!"

I lay still for two minutes, then I leap up and scare them all to death, and of course Liz has to ask.

"Soooo? Did you see… you know… Zach?"

She says it like a forbidden word, like a lightning bolt is about to hit her.

"Yeah, I did"

That's when I cried, I'd been holding it in ever since he left and it was flooding out. I managed to get the story out, him leaving, the interview and that's when I knew… I had to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Gone

**A/N: Even I wanted to know what happens in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>(Zach's p.o.v)<p>

"Cammie!" I scream as I burst through the door of Rachel Morgan's office, praying Cammie would be waiting, but instead I find a bedraggled Rachel, Joe Solomon and a man I half recognised with dark, greasy hair and wire rimmed glasses on the end of his hooked nose.

"Zach, is… is Cammie with you?"

"No, I came looking for her."

Then Rachel started crying, in a way I had never seen anyone cry before. That's when it hit me, Cammie was gone.

"Mr Solomon, what happened?"

He dragged me into the hall of history, then explained. Still one fact shone like a star, Cammie, the love of my life, was gone.


	6. Run

(Cammie's p.o.v)

Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Chameleon.

That's what I had to do, run, hide, disappear. It wasn't that easy, people would come looking so I set up a distraction, I took a disguise from the closet, Bex dressed like me took my passport and went to Nebraska then came back using her own. I went to a safe house that was empty.


	7. Let's go searching

(Zach's p.o.v)

"Think like a chameleon."

Where would I hide, where would I run to? The only people who know her better than me are…

"BEX, LIZ, MACEY!"

"What? Do you have any idea that it is 6am?

"Where is she?"

"who?"

"Cammie!"

I spun and faced Liz, the easiest target.

"If she's hurt…"

"She's not"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know where she is!"

"LIZ!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Gotcha!

(Cammie's p.o.v)

I stayed in the house, I wouldn't even go out to lake, in case I was seen. I didn't even get in touch with Bex etc. I'm too scared I'll put them in danger. I need to see Zach but I know I can't, if he went to the school he'd think I was in Nebraska, maybe he knew I wasn't there. He is very clever, but is he Gallagher clever, I think he is. I hope he is.

Then I hear the door squeak on its hinges and a faint "Cammie?"

"Zach?"

I rush towards him hugging him so tightly I thought I would snap.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"I need air!"

I span back, not knowing if he was really there.

"You need to go to school, where you'll be safe."

"No."

"Your Mom needs you, the circle are still after you, they know you're here, but in school they can't get in."

Then I cried, I felt arms slipping around me and then I mumbled.

"I'll come home."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	9. Going home

(Zach's p.o.v)

I found her! She was coming home!

My life was in balance again. There was an unearthly silence in the minivan coming home, luckily Liz was feeling chatty.(I had dragged Liz, Bex and Macey with me so I could find my way).

"All that work on getting Cammie away, and HE cracks us!"

"He cracked YOU,Liz" Bex gave her a look that could kill.

"Bex even went to Nebraska for her!"

"A mission cut short, so LEAVE IT!"

That finally shut her up, untill we were 10 minutes from the mansion she whispered:

" everything's going to be ok?"

"Yes liz"

Little did we know, everything was not going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	10. Knock Knock

(Cammie's p.o.v)

I staggered up the long drive to what had been my home for a very long time, with Zach on my right, Bex on my left, Liz behind and Macey leading the way. Once she reached the large wooden doors she pushed, but they were just… locked. Immediately my heart started pounding, there has only been one locked door in the history of the Gallagher Academy (when Blackthorne came). Then Liz wandered up to the door and told us to sush, even tough no one was speaking, then announced:

"Code Black, I heard the sirens."

CODE BLACK!

That means…

"Someone tried to get in?"

I felt everyone around me nod in time with me.

The nod that meant… everything has changed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	11. Hello sweetie

(Zach's p.o.v)

CODE BLACK, even if you don't go to the Gallagher Academy, Code Black sounds pretty scary. I've come to deep, to not be scared, but know not to show it. Liz, on the other hand, was well being Liz…

"Cam, where's your mom?"

"Liz, I haven't been here."

"I know but she hasn't said anything, has she?"

"Liz I…"

Then as if to answer all Liz's questions, the doors swung open to reveal… my mother.

Then a voice i hadn't heard in years swept over me...

"Hello, sweetie"

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW, I like cliffhangers please review and when i've got 5 reviews for this chapter, i'll update<strong>


	12. Into the mansion

**A/N: so I haven't updated this story for ages so I wanted to do another chapter a chapter where the rest of the blackthorne boys come into it.**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's p.o.v)<p>

Helena Goode, the mother of my boyfriend, the leader of the circle of Cavan and my mortal enemy. Looking into those emerald green eyes I flashed back to those happy times with Zach but right now, instead of feeling comforted by those eyes, I felt troubled. I feared for my life, and more importantly I feared for the lives of my family and friends.

"Where's my mom?" I felt myself shaking.

"Ohhh Cammie dear you've grown sooooo much." A familiar smirk swept across her face.

"I asked you a question!"

"Temper, temper, now you do sound just like your mother when she realised who we were."

"I want to see her, NOW!"

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and a gentle voice whispering my name.

"Oh, you'll see her, GET THEM!"

I prepared myself for the fully grown body guards to come flying at me, when they reached us me and my best friends in the entire world fought back, but these guys were good. We nearly gave in until I heard a van screech up behind us, a blackthorne van. I saw the doors fly open and the words "GO,GO,GO!" fly into the air. Jonas, Grant and Nick flew towards us and punches flew, kicks landed and bodies dropped to the floor. We had beat this phase of the circle, now for the next phase. Without saying a word all of us ran into the mansion...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Tell me<strong>

**Just one click...**

**a little blue button...**

**please...**

**Megsxxx**


End file.
